Mermaid mayhem
by Mudstream
Summary: Sirena lives a normal life until she is encased in a cocoon and emerges as a mermaid! Running from a tormentor who wants her dead so she can continue to rule over her realm cruelly, She also has to deal with an ancient evil older than anyone can remember, will she ever bring peace to the realms?
1. Chapter 1

Hi! My name is Anahita and you are reading my story. To warn you once you read this, there's no turning back. So on that cheerful note let's dive into my story.

It was June 7, Two thousand fifteen. My Mom, Dad, Brother and I were going to Eagle Beach for a vacation and we stopped at a hotel for the night. We were in a medium room with a vintage trim and two rooms with two beds per room. Since my mom and I like to keep to ourselves, we took the blue bedroom and the boys took the red bedroom.

When I finally fell asleep, I dreamed of water and all of the animals in the ocean. As I reached out to touch a sea turtle I felt a sharp poke and woke to my mom, shoving her old clothes into her backpack and telling me "Wake up! We're leaving!"

I groaned and reluctantly got out of bed. When we cruised away, I could still feel the sea turtle's rough texture on my hand.

When we finally slowed down so we could go to a gas station, I jumped out of the car and sighed, "Ahhhhhhh. That's better." as I stretched to get rid of all the cramps that I had gotten in the small car.

My mother mumbled, "We can all get a drink, snack, and treat."

My brother and I cheered and rushed inside. I went to the drink section and gazed at all of the different drinks that we could pick from. A water bottle caught my eye that was said to be the most amazing tasting drink you would ever taste. And they had it on sale for one dollar!

I grabbed the bottle and ran over to the food section to grab something that had veggies and grabbed the nearest, freshest mini bag of lettuce. When I was in the snack section, I saw that they had fruit bars and I grabbed one just to try it. My mom asked me why I got the biggest bottle of water and I replied, "Because I will get thirsty on the way to the beach."

My father nodded his head, paid for the food, and walked slowly out into the parking lot. When we got into the car, I opened the water bottle and took a sip. My mouth exploded with flavors that made me think of the beach and when I get seawater in my mouth.

My brother laughed, "By the look on your face I would say it is pretty good!"

I nodded my head and took another sip, sighing inwardly, pleased by the flavor.

My mother called back, "Don't drink all of the water now! Save some for the beach!"

I groaned and put the bottle away and looked at the fruit bar. I opened the wrapper and took a bite. My mouth exploded with flavors that made me think of the rainforest.

I opened my eyes and found myself floating in a lake. I groaned, knowing that I had drifted off into sleep. I was looking for animals when I heard a cough and turned around to see a hag. The hag greeted me in a scottish accent, "Hello dear. May I please have a piece of your bar and a sip of your water?

I responded, "Gladly," and tore off a chunk of the bar and opened the water bottle. When the hag was, finished eating and drinking her eyes were shining as brightly as the sun when it was reflecting off the ocean.

She croaked, "Thank you. I see through your disguise and will help you reveal your true self."

I responded, "You're welcome. What do you mean true self?"

I awoke to my brother shaking my arms squeaking, "We're at the beach!"

I ran out of the car and almost tripped over a seashell. I looked at it and saw that it looked like it captured the sun's rays and that it looked like a setting sun. The midday sun made it look more stunning than ever.

I picked up the seashell and studied it. It was a conch shell that looked like it had never seen the rough waters of the sea when a storm hovered over it.

I gently put the seashell on my seat and scrambled to my mother. I asked my mom, "Where is our cabin? Is it by the sea?"

Mom replied, "It's cabin forty three and it is by the ocean."

I squealed and ran toward the cabin that my dad was struggling to drag our stuff to. I opened the door to jump in and was hit with the smell of salt water.

My dad asked me to help bring the bags in. I grabbed my brother's bag and my own and rushed into the house. I dropped my brother's bag in his room and rushed to the room that had the biggest windows and was closest to the sea. When I entered the room, I gasped, stunned by the beauty of the room.

The little room had fishing nets on the fabric that was the curtains. The bed's quilt pattern had fish and dolphins on it. The pillow was embroidered with shells and sand dollars.

I raced into the room, dropped my bag onto the floor, and gazed out of the window. I sighed, amazed by my surroundings.

My father poked his head into the room and laughed, "I think this is going to be your room!"

Mother yelled at me, "Get your seashell before we accidentally step on it!"

I ran to the car just to see my brother holding the magnificent seashell over the hard brick road. I ran to him and snatched the shell out of his hands. When I stomped inside, I told my dad and mom about what happened.

Dad and mom told me, "We will take care of it."

When I got to my room, I heard my brother crying in his room, listening to the punishment he would receive. I felt bad because he was being punished for being curious.

I looked out of the window watching the wave's crash upon the shore until dinnertime.

My mother called for my brother and me for dinner. I slowly walked to the table .I could already taste the pasta in my mouth. When we got to the table, my mother had already put the tub of pasta on the table.

* * *

After dinner, my mother told us, "Time for bed."

I ran to my bedroom and flung myself on the bed. After I put on my nightgown, I put the miraculous seashell on the nightstand.

I awoke from a dream filled to the brim with ocean water to a light that seemed to be coming to be coming from the seashell. The seashell instead of being pink like it was, it was green like the sea.

I stepped forward, entranced by the glow of the seashell.

When I touched the seashell, my hand was enveloped in a cocoon of green light. I screamed in terror and tried to yank my hand away from the beautiful seashell but couldn't separate my hand from the seashell. My mother burst into my room with my father behind her. She screamed and tried to tug my hand out of the cocoon with no success.

I screamed even louder when the cocoon started to expand towards my body. My mom screamed at me, "What's happening?!"

I screamed back, "I don't know!"

I cried, "I wish that I never had the dream about the sea!"

The cocoon grew bigger as if fueled by my words and covered my chest and my other arm, trapping it against my side. My mom screamed at me, "What dream?"

I explained to her about my dreams of the ocean and the hag as the cocoon started to cover my legs. My mother looked panic stricken and started mumbling, " This can't be happening! Not again!" repeatedly.

I asked her, "What is happening mom? What are you not telling me?"

She screamed at me, "Just talk about the ocean! It will help!"

I screamed back, "But that will only speed up whatever's happening!"

She cried, "Just trust me!"

I started to talk about the reasons that I love the ocean as the cocoon covered my entire body. I started to scream as the cocoon started to inch towards my face. I had stopped talking about the ocean but the cocoon didn't need any more fuel. I screamed as the cocoon covered my head. My mother jumped on the cocoon as it started to fly towards the sea. She whispered to the cocoon, "I'm sorry."


	2. Chapter 2

The last thing that I remembered before blacking out was I, pounding against the cocoon's walls as green goo started to rise from the bottom of the cocoon. The next thing I knew, I was in in a bed with an old man and a young woman standing over me looking worried. I tried to sit up but I was too weak so I fell back down. The old man murmured, "Who is she? I've never seen this young woman before."

The young women replied, "I don't know, but the important thing is that she is better."

I asked, "Who are you people? Where am I? What time is it?"

The young women smiled and replied, "I am Ling, this is my father Shan Lu Chi. You're in Miromara, and it is in the middle of the day."

I asked her, "What the heck is going on? What is Miromara? Where is Miromara?"

Shan Lu Chi replied, "Miromara is a realm. We don't know the answer to your first question, and Miromara is a realm of the mer that is between the realms Atlantica, Matali and Ondalina."

I screamed, " **WHAT? WHAT DO YOU MEAN MER? I'M NO MERMAID SO WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON?** "

Ling asked me, "What do you mean you aren't a mermaid? You have a tail."

I looked at my feet and screamed. Where my legs were supposed to be there was a mermaid tail that was graceful and colored with blue and copper colored spots. I looked at my body and found that I was in good shape. I screamed some more. Ling hissed through her teeth, "Quiet down! We don't want Lucia's death riders to find us!"

Shan Lu Chi whispered, "I think that she's a terragogg that somehow grew a tail."

I asked Ling, "W-Who is Lucia?"

Shan Lu Chi answered, "She is the former Regina. Thankfully, her reign was short. But sadly she has regained the throne."

I saw Ling wince at the word Regina and I wondered, 'What does she have against the word Regina?'

A catfish swam by and chirped to Ling. Ling said, "Two Death riders are close to here, we should use the basement exit to escape from here."

As she went to get the things that she needed I saw that she had a tail, which had the colorings of a koi fish's. When her father looked out the window, I saw he had similar colorings. I forced myself to sit up and swing my tail over the edge of the bed. Then I forced myself to stand up. Swimming was surprisingly easy.

I swam over to Shan and asked him, "Ling flinched when you said Regina. Why?"

Shan sighed and replied, "Forgive Ling. Her friend, Serafina, was the Regina before she was killed."

I said, "That's so sad. Does Ling have any siblings?"

Shan laughed, "Well that's where it gets tricky. Ling has five blood sisters but they aren't her birth sisters. Their names are Serafina, Neela, Becca, Ava, and Astrid. Serafina was the Regina, Neela is the cousin of Serafina's husband, Becca is married to the duca di Venezia whose name is Marco, Ava is a helper for visually challanged mer and she is blind herself, and Astrid is the wife of the brother of Serafina whose name is Desidero."

I said, "That's interesting," Just as Ling said, "We need to go."

As I looked around the house for anything, that I could use to defend myself as Ling and her father stuffed coins and food into a gigantic bag. I grabbed a knife and swam over to where they were. No later than that, a person knocked on the door. Ling whispered, "Follow me."

We followed Ling into her basement and we escaped out of the secret exit in no time flat. We heard the death riders breaking in and I turned to Ling, "Thank you. If it wasn't for you we would be toast."

Ling replied, "Don't thank me yet. What is toast?"

I sighed, "I'll tell you later."

Ling shrugged and started swimming towards a cave in the side of a gigantic rock. I asked Ling, "Is in there safe?"

She replied, "Let's find out," and sped in, singing a song as she went.

Whatever she was trying to cast didn't work and I repeated the song, but a tad bit slower. Ling and I gasped as the little light in the dark and dreary cave whirled into a ball. I stuttered, "W-What? H-How?"

Ling replied, "You just cast an illumani. A light spell."

I held the light ball tightly in my hands as we travel deeper into the cave. Ling held her hand up, signaling us to stop. A face with two fangs and eight eyes loomed out of the darkness and hissed, "Bonesssss."


	3. Chapter 3

I screamed and almost dropped the ball of light as a terrifying arachnid emerged. At least I thought it was until it set it's eight spindly feet down, a metallic sound filled the room. I swam backward but the spider thing hissed and I froze. It hissed in a scratchy voice, "Who is this? Are you predator or prey?"

I almost expected Ling to swim out as fast as she could but instead she swam forward. She cried, "I am neither! I am the one who sings all the creatures songs! I am the decedent one of the six who ruled! Alítheia, I am the sister of Serafina!"

The spider bowed her head and moved aside. Ling motioned that we could follow her and swam past the terrifying arachnid. I swam right next to Ling and asked her what that was. She said, "Nothing," and swam ahead. Shan swam up and said, "That is the role she played in the great battle against Abbadon."

Something stirred in the back of my mind but I dismissed it. After a long, awkward silence, I saw light up ahead. When we saw the glimmer of light Shan and I zoomed, top speed, toward it, leaving Ling in the dust. When we emerged, the first thing I saw was a spear pointed at my face. An angry mermaid yelled, "Who are you? How did you find this place?"

I was about to start to fight but Ling swam out and the angry mermaid's face lifted. She rushed to Ling and hugged her. While I was trying to figure out what was going on Ling cried, "Astrid! It's so good to see you!"

The mermaid who must be Astrid eyed me and asked, "Who's this?"

Ling shook her head and replied, "Not a bad guy. She was unconscious when we found her and in her sleep kept on punching random things."

I blushed and asked, "Can we just go find out what is happening? Because I have no clue."

Astrid frowned and swam off. Ling, Shan and I swam after her. Just when I thought we were lost, Astrid swam to a cave, stopped outside, and warned us, "Just to tell you don't talk about Serafina here because Mahdi might cry even more."

I asked Astrid, "Who's Mahdi?"

She replied, "The king of Matali," and her face fell for a second. She realized she looked sad and quickly recomposed herself. She swam in with Shan and Ling following.

When I entered, I saw a merman with black hair and a blue tail with aqua fins crying and another merman with copper hair and a copper tail patting his back and a blue mermaid with black hair and a blue tail and fins pacing and muttering, "How do we get to her? How?"

When the crying merman looked up and when my eyes met his, a bolt of pain shot though my head. I swam back two strokes, gave out a cry and collapsed, shaking. I could sense people jumping up and swimming to me to see if I was all right but I was already slipping into unconsciousness. The last thing I heard before I blacked out was, "Who are you?"

* * *

When I was unconscious, I heard a voice singing, filling me with peace. I wanted to find the person who was singing. Suddenly the voice stopped and I felt a sense of longing. I paused as I saw a mermaid crying with a weird fish beside her. When she looked up, I gasped, for her eyes were blank and sightless. She sobbed, "Please help. Please hurry," and a cruel feminine voice behind her sneered, "Please be quiet!"

I saw an evil looking mermaid behind her and the blind mermaid must have sensed her like a shark for she turned around. The blind mermaid shuffled away from the mean looking mermaid. The mean looking mermaid griped, "Really Ava, I thought you would be hard to catch."

At Ava's name I saw dozens of memories passing by and disintegrating as new ones took their place. I sighed, "I'll help you Ava."

* * *

I woke up like a zombie. When I opened my eyes, I saw I was in a different room. A face loomed over me, looking worried. I instinctively punched it and leaped off the stone slab I was on. The mermaid was blue with a blue tail and fins and black hair. She moved in to punch but I blocked her. This went on for some time before I pinned her against the wall. I growled, "Where am I?"

She replied, "Why should I tell you, lumpsucker?"

I replied, "You will if you don't want to lose your vocal chords."

She gulped and when our eyes met, a bolt of pain shot through my head. I backed away from her, clutching my head as it throbbed as if it was about to explode. I growled trough my clenched teeth, "Tell me who you are and why I am here."

She sighed and replied, "I am Neela and the reason you are here is because you passed out and you needed medical attention."

When she said her name I gasped, "Daughter of light, chosen one."

Neela gasped and yelled, "LING!"

I gasped, "Singer of songs, chosen one."

Ling swam in and asked, "What's wrong?"

I gasped through my pain, "Daughter of Merrow, find the five, Brave enough to keep hope alive, One whose heart holds the light, One possessed of a prophet's sight. One who does not believe, thus has no choice but to deceive, one with a spirit sure and strong, one who sings all creatures' songs, together find the talismans belonging to the six who ruled, Hidden under treacherous waters after light and darkness dueled. These pieces must not be united, in anger, greed or rage. They were scattered by brave Merrow, lest they unlock destruction's cage. Come to us from seas and rivers, Become one mind, one heart, one bond. Before the waters, and all the creatures in them, are laid waste to Abbadon!"

Ling picked me up and asked me, "How do you know those lines?"

I groaned and replied, "I don't know!"

Ling put me down on the stone slab and put something cold on my head that made my headache lessen. Then I saw a face in my mind's eye that brought the headache back with a vengeance. I gasped, "Evorsio, Odium's monster… he's coming…," and blacked out.


	4. Chapter 4

I saw horrible things when I was unconscious that time. I saw castles collapsing, mer with blood gushing out of them, turning the water red. I saw a horrible monster that looked like the devil rampaging through streets. I heard a sinister voice chuckle, "Poor, poor girl. This world will go up in flames. I wish you the worst of luck," and saw a giant hand hovering over me, then all I saw was darkness.

I woke in a different room. The first thing I noticed was that there were other two things in it. The first was a chair and the second was the very shell that introduced me to this fearful place. I screamed and scrambled away from it. Ling rushed in and hugged me murmuring, "It's ok."

I screamed, "It's not ok! It's very not ok!"

I swam over to the edge of the cave and sat there, cowering in fear. Ling sighed and swam out of the cave. She later returned with Neela who looked very angry. When she saw the shell, she picked it up and swam out. When I relaxed, she asked me why I screamed. I replied, "That is the seashell that introduced me to this nightmare."

She apologized and guided me outside. There I saw Astrid, Neela, who no longer had the shell and the crying merman. Thankfully, he had stopped crying. Unthankfully he was too busy disassembling a practice dummy to notice anything. He hissed, "That witch! When I get my hands on her, she will wish she had died when we took back Miromara."

I wanted to go back into the cave and hide until the merman calmed down but Ling was already leading me toward him. Ling called, "Mahdi! Over here!

Mahdi turned around and saw us coming his way. He saw my scared expression and said, "Its ok. I'm just furious at Lucia."

My head started throbbing and I groaned, "Why does my life have to be so complicated?"

Mahdi laughed, "Please elaborate on that. First let me tell you the stuff I've been through."

He proceeded to list off lots of things I wouldn't have done myself. When he was done I said, "That's a lot but have you been transformed into a mermaid against your will, recited a prophesy that you didn't even know about and then have a dream about the end of the world that had a giant devil rampaging through streets and tearing people's heads off?"

Mahdi looked aghast. He shook his head and said, "Well that's new. Fortunately, you didn't break any bones. And luckily, we don't have more demons to deal with. "

This time when the headache came, for some dumb reason, I welcomed it. My eyes began to glow my hair became a maroon color. Everyone backed away in shock and started reaching for their weapons. I boomed, "Daughter of darkness, still alive. She will be brought down by five and I. One whose heart is like a fire, one whose hand controls the tide. One whose love will never expire, one whose loyalty will never die. One whose wisdom trumps all, and by one's hand darkness will fall," and collapsed for the second time that day.

* * *

When I awoke, I saw a spear pointed at me. I asked, "What happened and why is a spear in my face?"

The person holding the spear, the copper haired merman, hissed, "We don't know who you are and why you are here so you will remain here, _witch_."

I groaned, "Look, I have no idea why you are so suspicious of me and why I'm being treated like a frog while being dismembered. So, BUZZ OFF!"

The last words came out of me in a shout so powerful and so surprising that he backed away. The next second many men clad in armor swam into the cave I was residing in at full speed and pointed their spears at my face. I saw Astrid's face among them. I glared at all of them and rolled over, trying to keep tears from escaping. I heard a voice call out from outside the cave say, "Ok, what's the problem?"

I turned over and saw a mermaid with red hair and a pearly beige and brown tail swim in. Astrid replied, "Becca, this is a suspicious mermaid that is acting pretty weird."

At that, I sat up and yelled, "Why don't you say that to my face!?" Becca laughed and said, "Don't punch anyone yet, please!" and went back to talking with Astrid.

I growled and started to inspect where I was. I got bored looking around and started to mumble some lyrics to the song silent scream. When I finished I started mumbling cost of the crown. Soon I started to sing aloud. When everyone heard my voice they stopped and turned towards me. I didn't care because I was too deep into the song. When I finished Becca asked, "How did you learn to sing so beautifully?

I replied I don't know," and smiled to myself, for their flabbergasted faces looked hilarious. Becca didn't smile and grabbed my arm and swam out of the cave with me and the copper haired merman in tow.

She stopped at a side of a boulder. To my horror and surprise she threw him onto the boulder where he disappeared. She somehow swam through the boulder to the cave where he was sitting on a rock with a look of poor outrage. Becca pointed to a chair so I supposed I had to sit so I did. She hissed at the merman, "Fool! Don't you know that if you get too hands on we might have to knock you down so you DON'T go on a killing spree! What would Sera say?" and continued scolding him.

When she said Sera, I could see his eyes grow dull with pain. I knew that if I didn't stand up for him he might cry. I knew it was foolish but I stood up. When she looked at me I let go of my shyness and growled, "Will you stop? Don't you have anything better to do? He obviously was very close to her and misses her dearly and you shouldn't blame him for being furious and curious because I just spouted TWO prophecies on the same day and I have no clue what is going on so why don't you get a little sympathetic, Becca? I know that she was your blood sister so you should know the pain he is going through! And you should be trying to help mer that are in pain and need saving!"

Becca looked shocked and backed up a bit. When I turned to the copper haired merman, I could see the gratitude in his eyes. She mumbled, "You're right. I'm sorry. I'm just stressed because Ava has disappeared."

I asked, "Ava wouldn't happen to be blind and with a weird, piranha looking fish…. Right?"


End file.
